


Sinful thoughts.

by lizzieboo22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieboo22/pseuds/lizzieboo22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Louis finds Harry wanking to the thought of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warnings: buttseks, Bottom!Harry, use of toy, Fluffy ending.<br/>Word count:1,952</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful thoughts.

It had been a long day. Louis was exhausted and his feet were killing him, all he wanted to do was go home to his and Harrys flat and curl up in his bed. But of course they were on tour and staying in another hotel. Louis was laying under the covers of the bed that was his in the room while Harry was on his laptop on the other.

 

Louis looked up at Harry and smiled. His hair was messier than usual from being pressed against the pillow, laughing at whatever he was reading smiling so big it looked like it should hurt. He was beautiful and Louis didn’t care if he was his best friend or that he was straight, he was allowed to admit he was beautiful.  
It was the thoughts that came when Harry raised his arms over his head and stretched, making his muscles so much more prominent that bothered him. Louis wanted to put his mouth on every available piece of skin. He wanted to lick and suck at his neck, bite his collar bones and press kisses down his stomach before reaching his-. Louis stopped that train of thought for what felt like the thousandth time today. It didn’t help that now he was hard.  
Sighing he sat up and dropped his feet off the side of the bed and stood up. Harry looked at him from over his laptop with a questioning glance and Louis simply said shower. Harry nodded at Louis at went back to whatever he was doing, he didn’t say anything but he definitely did notice the bulge in Louis trousers and that turned him on more than It should.  
After Louis had started the shower and let the warm water relax him (after a quick wank of course) he felt the exhaustion in his system become overwhelming, the water making him drowsy. He turned off the tap and grabbed a white fluffy towel of the rack, drying quickly and throwing on only a pair of his top man boxers. He padded down the hall back to where his and Harry’s beds were but stopping when he heard moans coming from the room. Well more of grunts and Louis had stayed in the same room with Harry for so long that he knew what his moans sounded like (even if Harry didn’t know he knew that).  
He wasn’t that surprised really, it had been a long time since any of the boys really had time to get off so Louis waited, listening to Harry get himself off quickly. It was when Louis heard Harry choke out a broken “fuck Lou” things changed. Even though he had just came not even 20 minutes ago he felt himself getting hard again. Harry was in there getting off to the thought of Louis. And Louis wondered what Harry was imagining him doing. So he gathered as much courage as he could before he walked out to the room.  
Harry had his head thrown back, eyes shut tight, his hand wrapped around his cock stroking it quite fast and rolling his hips down on the bed. Breathless moans and whimpers leaving his mouth every so often. Harry was yet to notice Louis standing there, quickly looking at Harrys laptop which was still open beside him, he noticed it was open to tumblr (yes he was familiar with the website) and from what he could see, it was a fanfiction. About him and Harry.  
Smirking Louis walked over to Harry quietly who still hadn’t noticed him. As he reached the side of the bed he reached out and trailed his fingers up Harry’s thighs. Harry just about screamed. His eyes shot open and he yelped, he pulled his hand away quickly and back up against the headboard again pulling the blanket over his lap.

“Lou… what…” Louis silenced him, putting a hand over his mouth and straddled Harry’s waist.

“Were you thinking about me curly?” He asked arching an eyebrow watching as Harry’s eyes grew huge. He shook his head franticly back and forth under Louis hand. “Really? Because this little bit of writing here” he motioned to the fiction “says otherwise, and so do your moans”

Harry whimpered against his hand and cast his eyes down at his own lap. Louis chuckled, moving his hand from Harry’s mouth to his chin and tugging up so Harry was looking at him. He leaned forward so his lips were brushing his ear and he spoke softly “But that’s okay love, I just got off to the thought of your lips wrapped around my cock in the shower” he bit down on his earlobe lightly causing Harry’s breath to hitch and his hips to roll upwards a bit.

“L-Louis please, please do something” Harry whined and Louis smirked. He tugged the blanket off of Harry’s lap and out from underneath where he was sitting on them before he wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock. Harry let out a moan and threw his head back at the contact.  
“God feels better than I thought it would” Harry said  
“What were you thinking about Harry, tell me what I was doing to you?”  
“Fuck, y-you were uhm” Louis hand was quickening in pace making it harder for Harry to think straight “You were fucking me, you had me underneath you one of my legs over your shoulder. It was fucking amazing Louis; I bet you feel better than my dildo”  
Louis hand stopped its motions and looked at Harry, Harry whined at the loss of friction but Louis ignored it. “Your what” he asked simply.  
“My uh, my dildo” Harry admitted looking down again and Louis’s breath got caught in his throat. He let go of Harry’s cock and trailed his fingers lower in between his thighs, when he felt the nub of something against his fingers he pushed against it and Harry moaned again.

“You had this in you the whole time and you didn’t tell me?” Louis asked  
Harry scoffed a bit, “not like I had a chance to really”

Louis got off his waist and Harry pouted before he was opening Harry’s legs and looking at the sight before him. Harrys cock full and leaking against his stomach and His hole wrapped tightly around a fairly big blue dildo. It wasn’t as big as Louis but it was still quite a stretch. His mouth was slightly dropped open and he couldn’t help himself when he brought his hand towards Harry trailing a finger around the toy. Harry moaned louder than he had yet.

Louis looked up at him before grabbing ahold of the end and tugged it out slowly watching it come out inch by inch until only the tip was left in. Harry was breathless and whining with his face in one of the pillows to his right. Louis wanted to see Harry’s face when he pushed it back in so he demanded in a low but dangerous tone “Look at me” and Harry didn’t hesitate. His green eyes met Louis’s blue ones and Louis was a bit stunned at how beautiful Harry looked right now. Cheeks flushed, pupils blown wide with lust, his curls all over the place and his lips were slightly swollen from where Harry had been biting down to stay quiet. At that moment Louis realized he hadn’t even kissed the boy. But before he did, he pushed the toy back in as hard as possible. Harry’s breath hitched and he bit down on his lip again letting out only a small groan.  
Louis couldn’t take it; the way Harry looked right now was driving him insane. He leaned forward and practically forced his mouth on to Harry’s in a messy kiss. It was all tongue and teeth but neither boy seemed to care. As they were kissing Louis began thrusting the toy in and out of Harry who was now moaning into the kiss and slightly begging “more, more, more” Louis quickened the pace of his arm before Harry said weakly “stop”.  
Louis was shocked. He hadn’t meant to make Harry uncomfortable. Louis pulled off of him, looking at the bed, refusing to meet Harry’s eyes.

“Haz, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” He began but was cut off by Harry  
“Louis, no I want this” He laughed “If I didn’t do you think you would have come in here to me getting myself off to the thought of you?”  
Louis was speechless at this point. Harry wanted this. Harry wanted the two of them. Then Louis was kissing him again. This time it was sweeter, their lips moved together softly until they had to pull back for air.  
Harry smiled at him, a smile almost too wide for his face before chuckling.  
“Lou, as much as I’d love to just lay here and kiss you, you kinda got me a little worked up and I’m hoping it’s not for nothing”

Louis looked down at Harry’s cock, which was still hard to the point where it must have been painful. Only realizing now that he had the same problem.  
“Oh shit…right” Louis said laughing a bit before he asked Harry for lube.  
Harry reached into his bag beside the bed where he had thrown it earlier and handed it to Louis who quickly covered his length and lined himself up at Harry’s entrance. He looked up at Harry quickly, noticing how completely fucked out he already looked. He was finding it hard to breath and Harry wiggled his hips down trying to get Louis in him. Louis smirked a bit before he thrust forward, hard. And buried himself in Harry in one motion.  
Harry threw his head back and attempted a moan but it got caught in his throat as Louis began a quick pace. Both desperate to cum. Louis remembered what Harry said he was thinking about and he picked up Harry’s leg bringing it over his shoulder, Louis was now deeper in him thrusting quickly. When he shifted his hips and Harry all but screamed out a choked “Fuck Lou!” he knew he had found his prostate. He pounded into it relentlessly. Harry was a mess beneath Louis.  
“God fuck Lou, s-so good… gonna cum” and he did. He made a mess of his chest and Louis’s. The tightening around him and Harry’s broken moans and he continued to thrust threw Louis over the edge. And came with a slight sob. He collapsed on top of Harry coming down from his high, snuggled into his neck.  
Harry pushed Louis off of him and went to the bathroom coming back with a wet cloth; he cleaned himself and Louis up before he crawled back into bed with Louis. He pulled him closer and wrapped his arm around his waist as Louis curled into Harry.  
“Lou, can I ask you something?” Harry asked tentatively  
“Anything Haz” He mumbled back  
“What did this mean to you?” He sighed “I mean was this just a one-time thing because you caught me or what was this?”  
Louis kissed his chest. “Everything Haz, this was everything to me. I’ve been in love with you for almost 2 years now, I guess I didn’t really choose to be, your stupid addictive personality forced it upon me… but Ive never been happier Harry.. I love you”  
“I love you too Lou, much more than I let on, and you can only imagine how much that is because I’m a terrible actor and I let on quite a bit, but I love you too” and with that Harry and Louis fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
The next morning was quite interesting for the other boys of course..


End file.
